Stronger
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: Six months before they were taken back to the academy a package full of books came for Rose. She along with Lissa read the entire series and realizes they can easily change their future. This isn't the characters gather to read it's more they've read now it's up to them to change their future course.


**Summary: **Six months before they are taken back to the academy a package full of books came for Rose. She along with Lissa read the entire series and realizes they can easily change their future. This isn't the characters gather to read it's more they've read now it's up to them to change their future course.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Academy

* * *

**We're leaving the country?**

Lissa finally let me go when her hunger subsided. There was only a light feel of guilt that I could feel from her through the bond. I sat on the bed trying to shake the buzz out of my system while she got up and got me something to drink and hopefully eat.

This always happened when I let my best friend Lissa feed from me, and while it's looked down upon there really wasn't any other choice since I am her only source of food for now. She's the princess I promised to protect and would do anything in my power to keep her safe.

The door opened revealing Lissa with a bottle of water, a hot pocket, and a box. I raised both my brows, since I could never raise one, and gestured to the box when she set it on my bed. Handing me the water I chugged half of it down before ripping open the pizza pocket and biting into it "What's in the box?" I don't really remember either of us ordering anything.

"I don't know Rose." She handed the box that's addressed to me.

` Huh I wonder what came. Leaving the pocket in my mouth I quickly ripped the tape off and took out the white foam and to my disappointment it was a book, but that quickly washed away when I saw the cover "Lissa it's me." I took out the book called Vampire Academy furrowing my eyebrows when I gave it to her. Then I saw another book: Frostbite with a picture of me again along with some guy with red eyes _strigoi_, then another book: Shadow Kiss with this time Lissa and some guy, then me again on a book called Blood Promise, again me and a guy about to meet my lips called Spirit Bond, and finally me again on the book called Last Sacrifice.

"Rose these books are about you." Lissa said in shock.

"What there's no way?" Even in my own ears I sounded unsure.

Lissa came to sit on my bed glancing inside the box and reached in pulling a single blank note. I don't know why, but the blank paper reminded me of a movie scene and I had to try this. Reaching for my drawer with the pocket still in my mouth I pulled out a lighter, which I had for emergencies, and flicked it on waving it under the paper that started revealing words.

_Rosemarie and Vasilisa,_

_The two of you must be wondering what this is and if it's a joke, but let me assure you it's not. Please take the time to read and finish the six books because there are things that will go wrong and make your years painful. Inside these books will be many secrets that will help you including your bond. _

_Sincerely_

_You can call me Sam for now_

_PS. No matter where you are I'll know and I'll be sending you notes every now and again._

"You must be kidding me six huge books aren't going to take us a night to read." I complained.

Lissa gave me a pouty look "But Rose I think we should I mean have you read the summary? I think there's going to be a romance and not just for you, but me too." A romance huh, not much of a fan, but since it is about my love life I could give it a chance "plus Sam said it'll explain more about our bond."

Giving a loud sigh I fell onto my bed finishing my pocket and motioned for her to start reading. She squealed giving me a huge hug before sitting on my side and opened the book "Chapter one…."

That's how we started on a Friday afternoon at four PM—human time—all the way through the next week of Saturday morning at two AM.

The books were something neither of us would have expected and would have even thought. Vampire Academy had Lissa and I pretty much understand each other more than we thought possible. She knew about how the bond felt, and how I got sucked into her head a lot more than I let on. I found out how much of a dick I've been acting towards Christian when he didn't deserve it. The thing with Dimitri had us in complete shock; especially the part with the lust charm but Lissa said it was probably just a crush. I think the worst thing was about Victor and how he tried to force Lissa into healing him and how he used his own daughter for his schemes. Natalie who was as innocent as a fly turned strigoi just for her father and was killed in the end. This was something big and it made us both be more careful, if Victor found us with his psihounds than he might find us again, but then again the book said it was Dimitri who found us which will be in about six months.

Frostbite had me full of anger, jealousy, and sadness along with Lissa. I know I shouldn't be acting out in jealousy when I haven't met this Dimitri guy and he might just be a crush, but the fact that this Tasha wanted him made me so angry I just wanted to pummel her to the ground even if she is Christian's aunt. I felt bad about Mia's mom and even if Mia was a bitch no one deserved to lose someone who's cared for them since the start. I think I almost exploded when we read through the part where my mother gave me a black eye. Adrian had me kind of annoyed but also relieved that he was another spirit user like Lissa and that they might learn more from one another. The part where I had broken Dimitri's trust had me almost tear up when I read the part where our friends went off thinking they could take on strigoi. Lissa was the first to cry when she read how Eddie was constantly fed off by and by the time we read about everyone but me and Mason escaping I let out a sob when we read the part where Mason was killed. When we read of how I avenged his death it didn't make me feel any better like I always thought it would. No matter what they were those strigoi were once alive with a soul and t was murder what we're put through. I was surprise by my mother having a soft side, but even more when I found out that Dimitri was in love with me as I was with him. That love helped a little, but not enough to heal the guilt I felt for Mason's death or the fact we could never be together when we both had Lissa to guard. I think Lissa realized this too as she laid her head on my shoulder the night we finished this book and apologized many time in her sleep.

Shadow Kiss was so emotional Lissa actually had to stop by a store to buy a box of tissues. The guilt had led me to slowly lose myself like Anne had and we both feared for my sanity when we read about myself seeing Mason's ghost. I felt bad that I bitched a lot to Sparky, but I'm a changing woman and I'll be sure to make it better. I mean Lissa's like my sister and if he and she get together he'll be like my in-law. Adrian got me a little annoyed that he followed me back to the academy, but I was a little happy to hear him and Lissa are practicing their magic together. We went to court to testify all thanks to Adrian seeing as he is the queen's nephew. I winced at the migraine I'll be having in the plane and seethed at Victor and his delusional self. I think the court will be the worst trip ever as our _Queen _will be a big problem seeing as she wants Lissa and Adrian to have a relationship. Lissa and I looked at each other when she finally said my father's name and it was strange hearing it when you grew up without one. There is so much drama in this book that it had Lissa and I biting out nails, I mean we just found out the queen had a blood whore when she herself is against them, what a hypocrite. The fortune teller was odd and I wondered what she saw or if it was even worth it. Lissa thinks it seeing as the conversation played in the book.

"This is really scaring me." Lissa stated in the middle of the book.

I had to agree it was so scary how so much will change and how it's making our life miserable "We'll figure it out Liz I promise." I hoped.

Another migraine came and it seemed worst than the last. I held Lissa when we read about the part seeing her parents and brother along with many others including Mason. I scowled at the counseling, but tried to tell myself that it was only to get help. The part where I finally beat Dimitri had me smile, but it left when we read how Jessie and the other moroi were using their magic to torture Lissa. We also found out that it was her spirit that was feeding me anger and that together we were filed with darkness that almost led to their deaths luckily Dimitri and Alberta showed up. Dimitri and I left and were at the cabin where I started confessing how I'm afraid of going crazy when he assure me I wasn't and then…I lost my virginity to him. Lissa peaked at me through the book giving me a smile but it went away. Mason tells me about the strigoi attacking the academy where the wards have been down. I told the guardians, I along with Christian kicked strigoi butt and I smiled knowing that perhaps one day moroi will fight with us dhampirs. Then the worst part came strigoi came and killed off so many and when I thought Dimitri was one of them I cried more as I found out he became a strigoi, because I remembered the promise back in Vampire Academy we made to each other. I went off to Siberia to kill the man I loved.

Blood Promise wasn't anything cheerful and had us both on our toes. Lissa squeezed my hand understanding that love will make us do crazy things and that she understood why I picked him though it still hurt her. We read about how I met Sydney an alchemist and what they do surprisingly even though they were human they played a part in our world. I read the part of waking up in Dimitri's village and meeting his family. It was horrible reading how they were uninformed about the death of him, but the gathering they had for him was nice. The relief I read when I finally expressed what I've been keeping bottle up had me cry with Lissa supporting me this time. I read about meeting another bonded couple and Lissa and I both agreed that Dimitri's home town was so much nicer than court as they were a couple that could do whatever they wanted and not be misjudged. The guy Abe had me shiver a little not in fear, but how he sounded so much like someone I know, but couldn't place my finger on it. We both gasped when we read how Dimitri knocked me out and had drunk from me while keeping me in a daze. A small part in us thought he might still care since he never tried to awaken me but it was just hopeful thinking. I cried again when I killed off Dimitri and was shocked when another spirit user appeared but in evil one. Then even more shocking is when I placed the pieces together and found out Abe was my father and it seemed my mom never lost her feelings for him. I wonder what the hell happened causing them to separate. I felt bad about agreeing to give Adrian a chance when my heart belonged to Dimitri and felt fear when Dimitri wasn't killed all because I hesitated. Then Lissa and I found out that the only way to get my Dimitri back was to release Victor.

Spirit Bound had me bite my tongue as I felt the need to curse when I read how I was given a harder trial, but at least I passed them with flying colors. I felt myself fidgeting when Lissa read about Abe appearing and seeming to have a talk with Adrian. She thinks he'll stick around and wants a chance to be in my life. I put this in the back of my mind still not believing that I had a moroi father who actually cared. We both felt bad about Mikhail and nodded to each other agreeing to help him if we are able to succeed with Dimitri. I read intensely when it was my turn and how the trip to Las Vegas had us talk to Robert and try to figure out how to get Dimitri back. I grit my teeth when Eddie and I are sent to physical labor for something we couldn't help and even more maddening was when Dimitri kidnapped Lissa and Sparky as bait to get me. When I thought I was going to kill him I felt my jaw drop when Christian encircled him with fire and Lissa staked him reverting him back to a strigoi. I couldn't feel happy though when he didn't come to me and worst was later when he pushed me away telling me he didn't love me anymore. Lissa cursed out for the first time and said he did and he was just guilty and I didn't say it out loud but I hoped she was right. I felt guilty again when Adrian and I almost had sex but luckily we didn't, but sadly I let him bite me. Dimitri knows I'll be trying to move on and it killed me to even do so. Then guards came accusing me of murdering the queen, which had us gasp. How could anyone kill the queen with so much protection? I was to have a hearing, but knowing how unfair our government was I was most likely going to die.

Finally, Last sacrifice and the two of were trying to stop our racing hearts. My dad was being more involved and he had a funny way of showing it at first seeing as he arrived late for my hearing. Although, he did help me escape prison unfortunately Dimitri was going to stick with me along with Sydney. Lissa felt surprise when she was nominated for queen, but knew it was just to pull this off and some part of me hoped she'll win. I know she'll make a difference and put a stop to the age law for dhampirs. Moroi need to start changing and Lissa along with Christian and hopefully Mia will support us, even if Mia isn't royal she's still a moroi. Lissa froze when she read that she might have a possible half sibling from her dad. I just hope that this sibling will help her and she won't push him or her away. We silently cheered when we found Ms. Karp and had her turn back to a moroi. Hopefully, she and Mikhail will have a happily ever after. We gasped when we found out Jill was actually Lissa's sister, Lissa let out a tear when she found out. I felt myself still when Lissa read the part where I killed Victor and didn't know how much more we could take. Dimitri and I had another night of passion which had me feeling guiltier knowing I had to end it with Adrian and tell him about the cheat. I felt my heart squeeze when I read how he saw us kiss and I promised not to lead him on this time. I read to the part where I met an alchemist and felt my eyes widen when I realized at the same time my book self realized who killed the queen. Lissa stared at me, but I shook my head hoping I was wrong. We came to court, announced Jill, and…Tasha as the killer. The bitch grabbed Mia, but she should have known that water and fire don't mix. She revealed her jealousy and tried to kill Lissa with her gun but instead it hit me. I was alive though and finally no more evil, Dimitri was in love with me, he got assigned to Christian, Lissa became queen, Tasha was put away, and we finally got our happily ever after.

"Like wow." I said as Lissa placed the books back inside the box under my bed and fell next to me.

"To think in just six months all of this will take place and don't say if," She stated "It will it just can't be coincidental that Sam knows all the background information."

I nodded to her "To believe the trouble we had to go through just to get our happy endings."

Lissa hummed before sitting up "Rose!"

I sat up too surprised at her sudden outburst.

"These books had to have been sent by Sam so we could alter our future and to ensure none of the bad things happen," she said "Like Victor and Natalie."

"Like Mason."

"The strigoi attack."

"Dimitri being turned."

"Adrian's heart,"

"And Tasha." We finished.

There was so much that needed to change, but I didn't know where to start. Lissa didn't either and we stayed on bed sitting when a knock sounded on our bedroom door. I walked up and opened it to see a tired Jeremy "I found this outside." He yawned out handing me a letter and most likely going back to bed.

I sat back on the bed with Lissa looming over my shoulder as I opened the letter and surprisingly it was another note from this Sam.

_I know the two have you finished the series and I will help as much as I can, but for now I will help you with baby steps…or not. The two of you have to be careful how you're changing your future and I've seen courses of events from decisions. I can't reveal too much, but know that anything could happen._

_ Rose your parents were and are still in love, but because of your father's "business" and the queen's influence, they had to separate for your safety. You'll need to speak with them on the matter. Also, I know this will sound crazy, but Adrian and Sydney will develop feeling's just thought you should know…I know it might ease your mind knowing he'll have someone and the two of your won't hurt one another._

_ Lissa I know you feel that betrayed, but know that it wasn't Jill's fault. Your father made that mistake due to his depression state when your grandfather died. I know you'll want time and I'll tell you this secret—I feel so bad—your friend Eddie and Jill will develop feelings for each other and let's just say you'll need to be the big sister and help them out._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sam _

_Ps. Rose, I never would have thought of that idea!_

"What idea?" Lissa questioned.

I leaned on my bed twirling my fingers while I tried to think of a way to say this "Liz I was thinking of maybe trying to find my father."

Lissa gave me a shocked look "Why? I mean it's great that you want to see him and hopefully give him a chance."

"Well in six months the events start taking place…and well Abe seems to be a powerful man," I sigh running my hand through my hair "I thought that maybe he could help us you know like having someone train me."

Lissa had wide eyes before nodding and composing herself "He's a powerful and wealthy infamous moroi where no one at court would think about him," she nodded to herself then said "He might even be able to help us by finding Oksana and Mark," then she gave a small giggle "Maybe your mom and him will get back together."

I rolled my eyes smacking her softly with my pillow. I wouldn't get that far ahead and besides the old man should be glad he's getting a chance to meet me. Though what to do with these books…I felt myself grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well Lissa let's pack up our bags we're heading to Turkey."

"How will we find him though?"

I tapped my chin before rereading the note trying to find a clue when Lissa turned the paper over for me:

_Pss. Here's the address: ## -##_

"Well that settles that," I stated all we needed was a plane ticket and a map.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought and what you believe will happen next because my fingers already know what they'll be typing.**


End file.
